Say it if it's Worth Savin' Me
by Hitokugutsu
Summary: SasoDei death fic. To the song Savin' Me by Nickelback. Sasori dies, Deidara is soon to follow. In the afterlife, they are reunited.


_Prison gates won't open up for me_

He entered the dark cave, now caved in, and there he saw a battle scene. He turned to the half-plant half-man, who stood just outside the entrance to the cave. "He... He's in here, un?" The plant-man nodded. The blonde turned back to the cave, puppets strewn about, weapons glinting off the late-afternoon sun. Then he saw him. His partner. He ran over, tripping over puppets on the way, he ended up on all fours.

_  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

"Danna... Danna you can't be..." He moved closer. The dead body of his partner, flanked by two larger puppets, one looked like an older him, the other a woman. They were the puppets of his dead parents, but Deidara would never piece that together.

_  
Oh, I reach for you_

"Sasori-danna..!" Deidara reached his hand out and brushed the bangs from his danna's face. "Sasori-danna you can't be, un... You can't be dead! You said you were art, un, and you said art lasts forever!"

_  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

Sasori looked down at his former partner, wishing him to see him. Wishing he hadn't been killed by that girl and his grandmother.

_  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

"Deidara..." Sasori's spectral voice echoed through the spirit world. Deidara couldn't hear him.

_  
All I need is you_

"Sasori-danna..." Deidara's eyes were filling with tears. "Sasori-danna please come back, un!"

_  
Come please I'm callin'_

"Deidara I'm here. And I'll watch over you forever..." Sasori knew Deidara couldn't hear him, but he still tried anyway.

_  
And oh, I scream for you_

"Sasori-danna, un!!" Deidara called out, shaking his dead partner's small body,removing the swords from the container that held Sasori's now pierced and bled-out heart. He felt dizzy.

_  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The room spun for Deidara, the sight of his Sasori-danna overwhelming him. If it were anyone else he would've been fine. "Sasori why'd it have to be you..?" He collapsed unto the dead shell before him.

__

Show me what it's like to be the last one standing

"Deidara I'm sorry..." Sasori kneeled down next to his partner. "This isn't the way it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to win..."

_  
And teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be_

"Dannaaaa..." Deidara sniffled. "Sasori-danna why'd you have to go... I thought art lasts forever?"

_  
And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me_

"Deidara, maybe art really doesn't last forever."

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

"Danna please you can't be gone..." It was too late. Sasori was being unwillfully pulled away from his Deidara, pulled towards the sky._  
_

_  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

Sasori stood at the pearly white gates, unsure as to why he had pulled here. He was an S-Ranked criminal, after all. Wings, halo. Then he understood.

_  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

The clouds parted, his wings unable to flap, he fell back towards the earth. As he came crashing down unto it, towards the depths of Hell, he thought but one thing.

_  
And all I see is you_

"Deidara, I'm sorry..." The blonde's face flashed before his eyes as he was thrust down onto a building in a small village.

_  
These city walls ain't got no love for me_

Deidara wandered aimlessly through the small village he knew Kakuzu was at, Zetsu insisting that he get his arm sewn back on immediately. He found the building Kakuzu was at, Tobi carrying his arm. He went all the way to the top floor, where Kakuzu was supposed to be. He was there, and he quickly sewed Deidara's arms back on.

_  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

Sasori was back on earth, rejected from heaven. He stood in front of a window, inside he could see Kakuzu, Tobi, and Deidara. He couldn't take his eyes off the obviously depressed blonde. Deidara just happened to glance over to the window, he saw something he never expected.

_  
And oh, I scream for you come please I'm callin'_

"Danna...!" He thought he was seeing things. No, he had definitely just seen Sasori.

_  
And all I need from you hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

As Deidara looked over to see Sasori, the redhead's soul was pulled further down toward the ground. "Deidara..." his spectral voice floating through the air, never reaching the blonde's ears.

__

Show me what it's like to be the last one standing

"Sasori-danna..." Deidara's hand reached out to where he had seen Sasori, but where the spirit took up residence no more. He looked down at the floor. "Sasori-danna... Maybe you didn't appreciate my art... but still..."

_  
And teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be_

He looked up, hands held stiffly, clenched into fists, at his side. "Sasori no danna, I swear I'm still going out with a bang!"

_  
And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me_

Sasori smiled slightly. Although he was being pulled down to Hell, he could still hear Deidara.

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

"Sasori-Danna I'll be with you soon. I love you..."

_  
Hurry I'm fallin' yeah, yeah_

Sasori found himself being yanked down through the crust of the earth.

__

And all I need is you come please I'm callin'

"Deidara..." Sasori whispered hoarsely, the flames of Hell engulfing him.

_  
And oh, I scream for you hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Deidara, I love you too... Deidara, if only you were with me now, I can finally feel again..." The flames scorched and burned his skin.

__

Show me what it's like to be the last one standing  


Deidara stood in the clearing of the woods, his battle with Sasuke getting even more heated. "Those eyes, They show no wonder, no appreciation. Eyes that ignore my creations!"

_And teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be  
_

Deidara removed his shirt, tearing open the mouth on his chest, filling it with clay. Sasuke's eyes filled with surprise. "Hehehe" He grinned evilly, his eyes full of craze. His chest mouth began chewing the clay, his body becoming a human bomb. "Behold my greatest masterpiece... Self-destruction!!!" He completely lost it. "Death will transform me into a true work of art!! An explosion unlike any of the others... One that will scar the very earth!! **A creation worthy of praise unlike any before it**!!!" He took a short time to apologize to Tobi, who would undoubtedly be killed along with him in the explosion.

_And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me_

"And you... **Will die**!!!" Sasuke's eyes showed something at this point in time... fear. "This blast will cover over ten kilometers. There's no way you'll be able to get away from it, un! Now! Let me see your fear!!!" He allowed himself to be consumed by the explosive clay. "Drown yourself in the awe and despair! Cry out like a lost child!! Because my art..." His body was fully engulfed in the explosive clay. Sasuke's eyes filled to the brim with fear. "Katsu.." Deidara's body began exploding. "...IS A BLAST!!!!!"

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

"Deidara you idiot!" Sasori said from the afterlife, having seen the entire battle. "Why did you do that...?

_  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Deidara was put into the same place as Sasori was when he died, in front of the pearly gates, he began being dragged to Hell. He only hoped his Sasori would be there to catch him.

__

And say it for me say it to me 

Sasori ran to where Deidara was being pulled through the Earth. He saw his former partner descending through the flames.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

Deidara looked down to the very pits of hell, and there he saw a familiar face looking up at him, a familiar body, hands stretched out to catch his falling spirit. "Sasori-danna..!"

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me _

Sasori caught Deidara as his long fall came to an end. "Deidara I've missed you so much... I love you..." Deidara grinned and hugged Sasori.

"Sasori-danna I love you too!" 


End file.
